


Distraction Tactics

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a little jealous that the TV is taking Ianto's attention away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Tactics

  
**Title:** Distraction Tactics  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Jack is a little jealous that the TV is taking Ianto's attention away from him.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Rating:** PG13

**A/N Written for** [ **** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile) [ **jantolution** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) **challenge #25, prompts: House, Fluff**

A/N2: This one is more of a ficlet ...

Jack let himself into his lovers flat as quietly as possible, closing the door gently he slipped off his coat and hung it on the hook in the hallway and then unlaced his boots and removed them, placing them beneath his coat.

  


He was about to make his way to the bedroom when he heard the sounds of the TV coming from the living room, changing tack he made his way there and pushed the door open, spotting Ianto lying on his side on the sofa watching the TV in the dark.

  


“Hey.” Jack said softly, entering the room. “I thought you'd be in bed.”

  


Ianto pulled up his legs, bending them at the knee to give Jack a space to sit on the sofa and then moved them up to rest over Jack's lap.

  


“Couldn't sleep.” Ianto replied, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen. “Thought I'd catch up on some TV.”

  


“He's cute.” Jack remarked, noting the man on the screen. “For an older guy, such blue eyes.”

  


“The programmes about him, it's called 'House'.” Ianto replied, trying not to get distracted from the storyline.

  


“House?” Jack asked, his hand stroking up his lovers naked leg from knee to ankle and back again repeatedly, brushing just under the bottom of his dressing gown.

  


“His name is Gregory House, he's a Doctor, hence the name of the programme.” Ianto grumbled. “He's brilliant.”

  


“So, that's the reason you're glued to the screen, not the fact that he's gorgeous?” Jack asked with a small smirk.

  


“Would you be jealous if I admitted that?” Ianto replied, pressing the pause button on the Sky+ remote and turning his head to turn look at his lover with a grin on his face.

  


“No.” Jack replied. “Why should I be, he's just a face on TV.”

  


Ianto studied the Captains face for a few minutes before replying.

  


“You are jealous.” Ianto chuckled. “Go on admit it, you're jealous I was paying him more attention that you?”

  


“Maybe a little.” Jack admitted, smiling.

  


Rolling onto his back and pushing himself up into a sitting position Ianto reached out for Jack and pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss before looking straight at him.

  


“Your blue eyes are enough for me Jack Harkness.” Ianto said softly. 

  


Jack returned the kiss and then looked at him thoughtfully.

  


“I know a way you could make it up to me?” Jack suggested.

  


“You do?” Ianto chuckled.

  


“How about a game of doctors and nurses?” Jack grinned hopefully.

  


“Who gets to be the nurse?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

  


“Well, I thought ...” Jack began.

  


“Oh no, I am never going down that route again!” Ianto exclaimed, remembering clearly when he had indulged Jack and ended up wearing a short white PVC nurses uniform and stockings. “Never!”

  


“Male nurse?” Jack replied.

  


“Make it doctor and patient and you're on.” Ianto offered, his hand sliding teasingly over Jack's clothed chest. “And I get to be the doctor.”

  


“But ...” Jack tried to retort.

  


“Take it or leave it.” Ianto smirked, lifting up the remote and aiming it at the TV.

  


Jack snatched the remote from his lovers hand and threw it across the room to land on the armchair.

  


“I'll meet you in the bedroom, what's my illness?” Jack grinned, lifting Ianto's legs off his own and getting to his feet.

  


“Unknown, it will requite a full examination of every inch of your body.” Ianto replied, watching Jack already beginning to strip. “I'll be there in five minutes.”

  


Ianto chuckled to himself as Jack fled the room, he picked the remote up and placed it on the coffee table where it belonged, turned the TV off and made his way to the bedroom.

  


The End.

  
  



End file.
